


voyeuse

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “My lesbian neighbors aksed me what I wanted for my birthday. They gave me a rolex. I think they misunderstood when I said ‘I wanna watch’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	voyeuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toflowerknights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/gifts).



 

In her defense, Lexa had shown up late to her neighbor’s barbeques and dinner parties several times. She normally valued punctuality, but work was her priority and sometimes traffic just made her later getting home.

Wait, no. Let’s back up a bit.

Lexa had bought her house four years ago, having been fortunate enough as a CEO of her own fashion company to save up for the down payment by the time she was twenty-six. It was a lovely small bungalow with a partially enclosed porch and steps to a concrete path lined with plants and flowers she had selected herself.  It was a place she loved to sit, morning or afternoon or evening, with a cup of tea or even some wine and watch the small goings on in the neighborhood.

Then Clarke and Octavia moved next door.  It’s early morning when the moving truck arrives and begins unloading. She quickly susses out that it’s the two women directing their friends who are set to be her new next door neighbors.  They seem to be about her age and it’s rather blatantly obvious they are together. She sees the brunette corner the blonde for a kiss at one point. There’s tongue.

Yep, definitely  a queer couple.

Lexa has to stifle a laugh at the thought of what Melinda Duncan down the street would say once she realized there was more than one lesbian on the block. Between Lexa, this new couple, and Monty and Nathan at the corner, the woman would think the second coming was nigh.  Her neighbors spot her and stroll across their shared lawn to introduce themselves. That’s when Lexa learns that the blonde is Clarke and she’s a OBGYN and the athletic brunette is Octavia, who does personal training at a local gym. Octavia is also deaf.

It’s an unexpected surprise, but Lexa tries her best not to overreact. Clarke signs along with her speech and Octavia does just fine speaking for herself, albeit a bit slowed down for enunciation. Lexa is an introvert, and not one given to effulgence. But she carries on a nice, polite conversation with the couple, making sure to speak clearly and face Octavia.

Now it’s been four and a half months since the two had moved into the neighborhood and Lexa thinks they’ve become friends.  She’s even picked up some sign language. The problem is that it’s become clear she’s been single for too long, and that Clarke and Octavia have been put on this earth to torment her.

They are _hot_ , alright? Lexa can readily admit that. Octavia is very fit and she often goes jogging with the couple’s pet dog…in these tiny shorts and tight sports bras. Clarke, while not exactly a slouch when it comes to fitness (Lexa has seen Octavia practically dragging her sleepy girlfriend out of the house for a run), is more curvaceous and she likes to laze around in their backyard in skimpy cutoffs that show off those phenomenal legs of hers. Don’t get Lexa started on all the times Clarke wears nothing but bikini tops.

That’s not even the worst of it. The day she sees Clarke and Octavia unload their motorcycles is the day Lexa knows she is doomed. When they exit the house one Sunday afternoon in tight jeans and motorcycle jackets, Lexa considers finding religion.

She doesn’t want to be such a pervert. Really, she doesn’t. But she wakes up some mornings, all bundled up in her blankets and wonders what it’d be like to be cuddled in the middle of _that_. At least she crushes on both her neighbors equally, instead of just one?

Her birthday is in August and it’s Clarke who brings it up one evening when Lexa is over having a frozen margarita in their backyard while Clarke gets all sweaty and dirty and half naked planting a few things beneath their kitchen window. Lexa really, really hopes she’s behaving nice and normal, not staring excessively.  She's not worried about Octavia catching her mid-stare since Octavia's eyes seem glued to Clarke's backside. The alcohol plus the early August heat is getting to her head, making everything shift and melt, when Clarke signs over her shoulder.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Lexa can’t seem to stop herself when she mutters, “I wanna watch.” She clamps her lips tightly shut after that.

“What? I’m sorry, I missed that.” Clarke panted, struggling to get one plant just so. Octavia had been lazing in the chair across from Lexa, and so she tries to shake it off.

“Really, you don’t need to get me anything. We’ll probably have a party anyways, that’ll be gift enough.” Clarke snorts and doesn’t look convinced. Octavia, on the other hand, is regarding Lexa with one of those scrutinizing looks of hers. Then she smiles and _winks_.

Had Octavia read her lips and understood what she’d blurted out? Was she going to tell Clarke? Were they going to debate a sorta-threesome? Did the wink mean Octavia was into it? What if Clarke wasn’t? What if they argued and then decided it was best to never be around Lexa and her perverted imagination?

Understandably, Lexa is on tenterhooks for the entire week and half before her birthday. That evening, she has several friends over to celebrate and her next door neighbors make a fashionably late entrance just as the sun dips below the trees and the cicadas begin to chirp.  It’s like she can’t focus on anything but where the two women are as she makes the rounds, being a good hostess. She may or may not knock back more drinks than she should. They’re both acting so nice and relaxed and normal, it’s confusing Lexa.

Finally, Octavia sashays up to her and brandishes…a small box?

“For the birthday girl” She declares in a ta-dah voice, looking eager for Lexa to open it. Slowly, she does.

“It’s a watch?” A fairly nice one, if Lexa remembers right. Attractive and vaguely feminine and something she could wear to work. Octavia is grinning from ear to ear. Lexa isn’t sure what Octavia sees on her face, but she sobers up a bit and puts a comforting hand on Lexa’s forearm.

“It’s okay, I know you’re probably embarrassed to be late all the time. Maybe this will help.” She looks so bright and earnest, Lexa can’t do more than smile back and say ‘thank you!’ before leaning in to hug Octavia. She gives Clarke a hug, too, later and it’s hard to keep it brief when the blonde is tipsy and affectionate.

By the time Lexa is alone in her house, fingers running over the band of the watch on her left wrist, she’s not sure if she’s more embarrassed or relieved. Probably both. A bubble of hysterical laughter bursts out of her mouth and Lexa just leans against her back door laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Well, it was probably for the best that Octavia had misunderstood her. And maybe she should stop fantasizing about her hot neighbors and get herself a new girlfriend. Even Anya didn't like hanging out with her anymore, saying "you reek of desperation." 

All the same, she does her best to show up early to the next several parties.

**Author's Note:**

> well, you did beg me in all caps to write this, emma.


End file.
